Thoughts on Nothing
by Captain Topaz Tribal
Summary: This one is about Kusanagi's thoughts. Mostly, his thoughts on Momiji. ^_~


THOUGHTS ON NOTHING  
By: Little Washu ^_^  
  
A/N: Here's my second fic. This is from the P.O.V. of Kusanagi and his thoughts on certain things. Mostly Momiji. This takes place during episode 24 "The Setting Sun, The Coming Day, A Private Time For Each Of Us" when Kusanagi is sitting alone on top of that building. Enjoy! ^-^  
  
  
It's quiet. All I can here is the breeze as it flows softly through my hair. I take a deep breath and inhale the air around me. It seems cleaner than the air in Tokyo should be. It must be because of those damn plants that grew all over Japan. This city would normally be busy, full of the rush of people, but now..........it's just quiet.  
  
I look at the leaf I hold in my hand. A Maple leaf. Momiji. My life's been even stranger than normal since I met her, not that it ever was normal. How could my life ever be normal? Hell, I'm not even normal. I could've been normal, if Orochi hadn't taken my life and turned me into what he wanted - a protector for the Kushinada.  
  
Perhaps, that was a blessing in disguise. If Orochi hadn't made me protect the Kushinada, I wouldn't have met Momiji. I don't know what it is about her. It's like I'm drawn to her. Her personality is so warm and caring, the compete opposite of me. How could she, of all people, get to me like this?  
  
I'll never forget that day. How could I? After Kaede's death, I was intent on destroying the last Kushinada so I could finally be free from the Arigami and live in peace. I wouldn't be used as their puppet anymore!  
  
I tried to kill her, multiple times in fact, but each time I tried, I couldn't. Every time the opportunity arose, I found myself letting her go. All I could see when I looked into her eyes was Kaede. I just couldn't do it! What was wrong with me? I should easily be able to destroy such a small, pathetic girl, but it seemed like such an impossible task!  
  
Then Orochi decided I was no longer of use to him. I was a traitor to him and the rest of the Arigami. Since he was dying, he decided to take me him. So what! Like I or anyone else cares! It doesn't matter if I live or die! I was just a tool for the Arigami. I have no place in this world. I can't live with the humans because of the Arigami side of me and I can't live with the Arigami, even if I wanted to because of my human side. I was an outcast of both races, so go ahead and kill me.  
  
Then, something unimaginable happened. Momiji, the girl I tried to kill multiple times, the girl who didn't know anything about me, the girl who had so much to live for, stood right in front of me and blocked Orochi's death blow. The blow that was meant to end my existence instead pierced her heart.  
  
Why did she do that? Why should she sacrifice she sacrifice her life for mine? Why would she do that for me? It makes no sense for her to sacrifice her life to save someone who tried to kill her. Later, I realized why she did it. She did it because that's the way she is. She would do that for anyone. She cares for everyone. She even cares for me, which confuses me beyond belief. She cares for me even though I tried to kill her. I guess.......that's just in her persona.  
  
Thankfully, Orochi didn't kill her, only because it would've meant the destruction of his race. Instead he gave her the last mitama he had.  
  
I now have the mitama that use to be embedded in her chest. I now have eight mitamas. Eight Arigami souls embedded in my flesh. Those mitamas are a curse on my soul. They are what stole my humanity from me when I was only a baby.  
  
I look down at my hand. The mitama stands out like a flamingo in a flock of crows. I feel the scowl appear on my face. I hate these cursed mitamas! They caused me and so many others too much pain. I can't stand the site of them. I look away and out at the city of Tokyo, covered in vines.  
  
If the plan doesn't work, Tokyo and the rest of Japan will be destroyed along with myself, the TAC, and Momiji. I can feel my teeth clench together. She shouldn't risk her life like that again. It hardly seems like a good plan to me. I don't want Momiji to have anything to do with that damned sacrificial alter.   
  
I know the TAC will protect Momiji, but they can only do so much. The government could be planning anything. What if some more Arigami decide to attack Momiji during the Matsuri? I can only fight so many until I can't fight anymore. I know one thing though. If anyone or anything tries to harm Momiji in anyway, then I'll fight to protect her, or die trying.  
  
Why do I feel this way about her? What makes her so special to me, that I'd give up my life in a second to protect her? Maybe it's because of who she is. She is the Kushinada, but, even so, I wouldn't feel this deeply if it were just that. There's just something about her. Somehow she makes me feel complete. Somehow......she makes me feel human again.   
  
It's strange. I've never cared about someone so deeply before. I never really cared about anyone before, except Kaede. But, Kaede is different that Momiji. I never really talked with Kaede. All I did was watch her from afar, but with Momiji it's different. I'm no longer just a spectator in her life, like I was with Kaede. With Momiji, I'm an actual part of her life and somehow, knowing that, makes me very happy.  
  
I look down once again at the Maple leaf in my hand and think of Momiji's smile. Her smile seems to always make me smile too. I love her smile. No, I love more than just her smile. I love all of her. I love the way she smiles, the way she laughs, and even the way she trips. I hear myself laugh slightly. She does trip a lot and every time she does, I can see her kitty panties. I feel myself smile. I even love her kitty panties. I love everything about Momiji and I don't know why.  
  
It doesn't matter now. All that matters is I love her and I'll protect her from any danger, no matter what. I feel my thoughts begin to drift as I twirl the Maple leaf between my fingers. Suddenly, I hear a voice begin to talk to me.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asks.  
  
Usually, I'm the one who sneaks up on her, not the other way around. I manage to hide my shock with my usually pensive exterior. She didn't notice the difference. I stuff the Maple leaf back in my pocket and stare out at Tokyo thoughtfully.  
  
"Nothing." I reply, "Nothing at all."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: How was that? I don't know if it's better or worse than the first one. I usually don't write guys' parts well, but I think I wrote Kusanagi pretty good. I mean, It's not like I really know what's going on in his head. I hope reading this wasn't a complete waste of your time. Ja ne! ^-^   



End file.
